Love Found Within Darkness
by sweet.sugar.iris
Summary: Story about Tsunade's daughter Aiko, who was kidnapped as a young child and grew up in the dark environment of the sound village. Years after being kidnapped, Aiko meets Orochimaru's new toy Sasuke Uchiha and sparks then begin to fly. Will she find love within the darkness? This is a SasukexOC fanfiction Please enjoy !


**Naruto: Love found within the Darkness  
Uchiha Sasuke x OC fanfiction**

DISCLAIMER  
I do not own Naruto as it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
The only characters that are mine only are the OC characters who will unfold as the story goes on.

Chapter One  
Narrator's POV

It was like any ordinary night within Konoha. The leaves that littered the streets and training grounds were swept by the winter's winds and the moon shone down towards the village, shining light to any who were blessed to be within its rays on the ground below it.

The village had just finished with repairing the buildings and structures that was within the Hidden Leaf that was inflicted by the tragic outbreak of the nine tail fox. They had just won, if really, barely, won against the nine tailed fox which had happened to be somehow released to attack the village with all its might.

All was quiet within the village as the villagers along with the ninjas slept through the night. The silence within the village was tranquil and comforting, not a noise was made other than the casual whistles of the wind outside. It seemed like the perfect night, but that all changed for one little girl with the given name of Aiko.

Aiko was the infant child of one of the three Sannins of Konoha, Tsunade. She was known as the "child of love" or simply "loved child" by many people regarding that somehow her mother, even though old age was able to become of child at the age of thirty eight. Many had thought that the sannin was passed her due in date for having children, but somehow she had managed to prove them wrong.

At the moment, the two were a top the Hokage tower, overlooking the village, well at least Tsunade was. In her arms, she held the little infant, who had dozed off not too long before the strike of midnight. Aiko was laid snugly within her mother's arms, her eyes closed as her short yet visible strawberry blond hair was swept by the oncoming wind that was present.

Tsunade's eyes were focused on the village that lay in front of her, her eyes scanning over various parts of the village in search for anything that seemed out of place.  
She had a dream that he was back in the village tonight and was looking for the tiny infant that she held tightly within her arms.

Tsunade regretted ever asking him for a chance for her to have a child, to become a mother, but simply she felt that if she didn't, that she would be left barren and along in this never ending war of a world.

Because of this unusual but yet realistic dream, Tsunade had decided to sprint off towards the Hokage's Tower where her sensei resided in, in order to get answers. She didn't think about the consequences of having the child that she had, but knowing her old friend, there was bound of be some...trading that needed to take place.

Once she had arrived to the residence of her former sensei, she had a rather...unpleasant talk to him about her worries, hoping that he would ease her mind from the thoughts that were emphasised within her dreams.

Though once she got there, she got no ease of mind at all.

**Earlier in the evening**

"Sarutobi sensei!"

The voice of a Tsunade rung through the halls of the Hokage Tower, not many were present to hear her cries but those of who she was seeking happen to hear her distressed calls. Tsunade quickly opened the doors that lead to the Hokage's office without any politeness. Whilst opening the door with one hand, she looked down into the other to see Aiko staring back at her, her little beady blue eyes curious in why her mother is reacting in this type of manner.

Her sensei, Sarutobi Hiruzen, happened to be within the room though he did not seem to be shocked by the sudden appearance of his past pupil. His eyes showed that he was expecting her and before Tsunade could start into her rave, he started to speak.

"Tsunade, please take a set and calm down."

He said in a stoic voice that usually Tsunade's ears never hear the tone of.

"But sensei, he's back! And he's after Aiko! This isn't a time for sitting-"

"I said SIT Tsunade."

The old man then again said towards his pupil, his eyes burning into hers with an intimidation that would make even the previous Hokage's shiver with a slightly fear and intimidation. The wind outside the office had started to pick up as both let their eyes to wonder out the window, both knowing that tonight, there will be a fight.

And with that, the reluctant woman sat down, her eyes meeting with those of her teacher, hoping for good news to come upon herself and her child. She didn't want to doubt that the Konoha ninjas would protect her and the child but who they were up against isn't the easiest person to go up again, after all, he was another sannin, the one who had walked into the darkness long before he could walk within the light.

"Now, before you start up again Tsunade, I know why you are here so you don't need to go into frenzy anymore, it isn't good for you or the child."

Sarutobi said from his hair, his mouth holding a pipe as he looked down towards the infant who stared right back at him. The Hokage had a look within his eyes that showed into the child's mother that good news was far from ever coming.

"Well then sensei, is he really here? Is he after her?"

The woman said from her chair; slightly rock the child back and forth hoping that it would ease up the tension that both she and her sensei had.

"Unfortunately my dear, I would believe so."

Those words cut into Tsunade deeply as she hunched over to take a sharp intake of breath.

"But we can stop him right? He can't take her away from me! After all, I am her mother!"

"We can try Tsunade but no matter how many times you try to get it out of your mind, he is the birth father of this child as well."

"He can't! He won't! I won't let him take her!"

The mother said, tears on the brink of dropping from her eyes. Even though she wanted to cry, she knew that by ninja law and rules, that no matter what, ninjas were not allowed to cry though she felt that those rules were unfair on her behalf this evening.

"We can try to protect Aiko Tsunade but you can't forget who you are up against."

**End of Memory**

And here they were now, standing atop the Hokage tower, three ANBU black ops members as well as the current third Hokage, were in close proximity to Konoha's princess along with her daughter, ready to attack and ambush the oncoming enemy that was predicted to appear tonight.

'Maybe I'm worrying about nothing.'

Tsunade thought, still overlooking the village for any signs of life that may give away any signs of an intruder, though in finding no signs at all, relaxed her body slightly. The wind hustle its usual noise but there seemed to be something...off about the sound.  
The wind started to whistle with a type of jingle that seemed to be of a twinkle of a bell. It was obviously not something that was usual and because of that her eyes started to wonder again frantically, trying to find the source of the noise.

As she started to look around, she had notice little bells littering a street that led towards the training grounds and immediately started to relax.

'Maybe some kids left those or possibly even drop those on the way back from training.'

She thought to herself, sighing inwardly at her then panic state of mind.

Relaxing again, she looked back towards where the ANBU black ops along with her past sensei were supposed to be guarding, only to their bodies in a heap on the ground. The sight made her blood run cold as she started to panic, looking around for the sign of the men who had done it, only to be greeted by a voice behind her.

"Hello dear, long time no sees..."

At that moment she froze, her brain in taking the voice and analysing who the voice belonged to.

He was here...

He knew where they were...

He is here to take Aiko...

The thoughts ran endlessly within her mind before she snapped out of her daze, pulling up a strong face against her former team mate and biological father of her child. As those thoughts ran off her mind, several sound ninja appeared, looking towards her and the child.

"Now be a dear and hand over my daughter Tsunade."

The snake of a man said towards her, which sounded more like hissing to her, but she dismissed the thought looking back at the man with passion within her eyes; she didn't want to lose her child to Orochimaru, even though he was the father of the child.

"Over my dead body."

And with that, a fight started to uproar as the sound ninja scrambled and fought the handicapped Tsunade. She had a hard time trying to pry the hands that were reaching for the child as she only had one arm to do it, the other held Aiko who had yet to wake from her slumber.

"Let go of me you insolent sound!"

Tsunade yelled at the ninjas who had finally held her down, taking the child into their hands and walking over to the proudly smirking Orochimaru.

"Well dear, it was nice meeting up with you again but since I have what I came for, I shall take my leave. We'll be sure to...write you letters about her, who am I kidding? Say good bye to your sweet love child."

And with that, all of the sound ninjas vanished, excluding those who had somehow managed to get hit with Tsunade's killer blows.

"No...Not my Aiko...kami Sama...anyone but her..."


End file.
